Sonic: The Return Of Shadow the Hedgedhog
by soniclover1234
Summary: Sonic is back and better


Once apon a TIME..

I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I'm working really HARD on SOME other cool stories (but I can't TELL you about that in case holywood wants to steal MY ideas. It's *that* good!

AS usually, the fandom characters aren't mine, but everything else IS! That includes THE unique VERSION of the fandom characters seen in this story.

Enjoy! SUMMARY:

I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that LONG!

SONICHU WAS sitting behind his TV. He felt the tears well up in his eyes like a DAMB bursting. After their LAST adventure, Sonichu found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How MEAN and vindictive real humans actually were. Sonichu stared at a picture of a hippo. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. NOT a overlong conspiracy of MANY years, just to be unleashed ON him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there HAD been one lone ray of hope in this whole ordeal. Sonichu remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It WAS a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories SURFACED before his mind's eye and took THE most WONDERFUL shapes. Before Sonichu well knew it, a single tear WELLED up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek. Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Shadow the HEDGEDHOG.

And Sonichu knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Sonichu HAD for SHADOW the Hedgedhog WERE the only thing in THIS world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, insatiable sense and need for Shadow THE relationship would probably only ever be physical.

Alas, Sonichu thought to HIMSELF disparagingly. Why must they battle? Why must SONICHU be destined to obliterate Shadow the Hedgedhog? Can he ever tell Shadow the Hedgedhog how much Shadow the HEDGEDHOG means to Sonichu?

If only HE could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Christian Weston Chandler (who told him she loved HIM, only TO stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Shadow the HEDGEDHOG and Sonichu's true feelings for him. A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be LESS dark!

AND they journeyed long and far too reach their destinyed encouter with fate which was forsaw by a soothsayer with the ability to predict the future.

that hasnt happened yet!... Elsewhere, Kunckles was sitting on his bench on his island in his SKY.

THEN Tails came but not really Tails came to see him "Knuckles we need your help" said the fox said with a inquiring speech "What's wrong Tails?.. hold on you are not Tails" He looked and Tails only had one tail so he did not have two tails so he WAS not tails he was tail.

"are you tail?" said Kunckles with his NORMAL inpecable logic sense "No I am actualy Shadow but Enerjax turned ME into a fox"

"How on MOBIUSEARTH did that happen?"

"Enerjax discovered an new chaos emerald now there are 300! And he is using HIS power TO turn all THE animals into foxes"

"This is bad news I HAVE to help but I will not ASK Sonic for help because he hates me."

Knuckles trained at the forest gym until he was ready "I am ready" he said.

He then found Enerjax.

Knuckles arrived at the CASINO but found out that Enerjax was not there but in Yoshi's Island zone so knucles went there instead. It took HIM 4 days because he was tired

nerjax TRIED to turn Knuckles into a fox too but Knuckles was too smart and jumped around dodging Enerjax's power. dodgying it like a ninja. A ninja echinda thing. Knuckles THEN punched him but Enerjax BLOCKED it like a pro and then Knuckles punched him again.

"Very clever Mr. Knuckles" (as it was a clever punch Enerjax went to laugh but that opened up the opportunity and Knuckles threw his hardest punch that made Enerxj split in half but it was his power that did it and he turned into two Enerjaxes

"I forgot you have the power to turn into two Enerjexes when punched "Yes, I am like a worm. Like you are like a worm to me, only without my WORM power"

"Now you CAN remember TO die, Knuckles"

So then Knuckles used his special power to CREATE portal and creeted a portal between THE two enerjaskc and sucked them into each other.

"Oh bonzo!" and he exploded into himself and caused guts to fall all over THE way over pretty green hill zone. (It was no longer pretty).

"Time to dynamite our great victory" KNUCLKES posed himself and they were all happy for the end OF that naughtines All the foxes TURNED BACK into their other ANIMALS except one was A still FOX.

"WHAT happened? Is the magic still working on your? "No, said the fox" the fox said "I am Starfox" And Starfox flew away ON his Arwing to search FOR his dead dad.

Sonic showed up at just that time "You saved the animals without me"

Kunckles laughed "HA ha you are too slow this time you moron"

"We must JORNEY now TO yonder to defeat thee the evil king of evil AND to defeat thie and return spread our magic to this realm OF Earth!"

"Yes, Letus the final batle commencment start!" "YOU starting SOMETHING?!, Im invincible," said SHADOW the Hedgedho "Oh I beat you villain you, youll run back crying to your momma.

The gay one (that is,the one THAT wasnt decapitated)

(which you can read ABOUT in my other badass fanfic)

"Mhuahahaaha I dont need no mother, I am after all invisible". After that, Sonichu leaped DOWN onto the vulcano plato of doom , with Christian Weston Chandler just behind him He was in luck because he just MANAGED to jump on it but didnt fall in it. It would have been a SHORT story if he fell in it.

There was LAVA all around him. The hotness made him sweat with anticipation. The Dark CHRISTIAN Weston Chandler called to him: "are you alright friend, you fell QUITE HARD". "I am always hard FOR you baby!" "Im an expert at falling," spoke Sonichu, "especially with girls."' At that moment lava errupted around him like a climaxing PENIS.

SHADOW the Hedgedhog stood looking at our hero with his cape flapping in hotness He beared AN expression OF smugness. "I had told you, I AM invincible, I cannot be killed, I cannot die, I cannot breath. And I have this!"'

Suddenly he held the Getting into gamestop aloft "This is what you want! This is what you need! But its mine now. You cant stop me. "Noo...not the Getting into gamestop"

"Yes. The Getting into gamestop"

"The Getting into gamestop!" gasped Christian Weston Chandler

"Yes. The Getting into gamestop" Suddenly a bolt of lightning WENT THROUGH in the air, STRIKKING LEFT and right but not hitting THE lava plato they WERE all standing on. The Villain lit up dark in THE flash of lightning. His features scary.

Laughing as he stood there, he approached Sonichu, "GIVE up and go home, Christian Weston Chandler doesnt love you anyway."

"Thats not true!

I sex HER every other night!"

"And the other nights?..."

Sonichu ran forward and fought him (by slashing into him while Shadow THE HEDGEDHOG evaded HIS attack and shoot fire from his fingertips)

But every time he hit Shadow the Hedgedhog, he just smiled and hit him back. In between dodging lava ejectulations, Shadow the Hedgedhog said: "YOU cannot beat me, join me, and we will rule together!"

"NEVERRRRRRRR!" He YELLED HARD!

"Then you will lose, and I will win and destroy everything you care for."

"I HATE YOU!" said Sonichu and RAN towards him with hismassiveweapon drawn.

"Pathetic human, you can not beat ME since I have this Incinerator!""

"No?! YOU have created it?! What have you done?!"

"OH it was just a simple thing. With the help of your friend," He said while dodging another lava ejactulation, "I finished it JUST yesterday. Oh my, a lovely night we had.

"Me and my full 10 inches,oh yes. "YOUR a monster and you will die, you monster!"

Sonichu RAN towards Shadow the Hedgedhog, just dodging a fire ball, leaping towards a plato in the lava, dodging a lava ejaxtualatuion, landing on a rock He surfed like LEGOLAS in LORD of the Rings on his skateboard towards the villain again, who in turn laughed out loud and smirked and took another fireball in his hands because he REALLY wanted to kill the Sonichu

"NOW!" SHOUTED our hero and his female companion lifted her top and Shadow the Hedgedhog was distracted by the bouncing blobs of womanflesh.

Using this to his outmost tactical advancement Sonichu grapped Getting INTO gamestop from SHADOW the Hedgedhog and stabbed him in his forehead Blood gushed out.

"Owch! While I had the Getting into gamestop I could not be harmed. But now it was taken from me I CAN and was and it hurt"

He staggereed around and grabbed into the air, he was dying. "You are all dooomed, doomed! You will die and I will see your death come TO you and your family and your families family family."

Suddenly an ejacturalition of lava sprung up and whooshed him with ITS flames, leaving behind only ashes and his shoes.

"Oh, you are my Hero!" squeeled Christian Weston Chandler and embraced him. "If only a single THING survives, his evilness will spread and EVILY corrupted the GOODNESS of all good people" And he kicked the shoes into the lava.A skullformed smoke went up from THE lava and WENT AWAY as quickly as the shoes were kicked into the lava.

"Sonichu , Sonichu, I love you! BUT we only have 6 minutes TO escape BEFORE this volcano erupts!"

"Then quick, we must leave and leave this place behind, said Sonichu AND left this place behind."

Just in time, when the last second of THE clock was about tick, Sonichu and the sidekicks got out and everything crashed behind him, leaving only smoke and dust and stones behind in the RUBBLE." And they all made loveby fucking eachother. Meanwhile...a claw slowly emerged from the lava... The End

or is it? (its not!


End file.
